Hydraulic pulse dampers are used on vehicles to eliminate or reduce hydraulic pulses caused by the fuel injector and the fuel pump. Typically, the damper is mounted in-line near the vehicle engine or in the fuel sender unit in the vehicle fuel tank. The fuel injector pulses have been found to generate problems with precise fuel delivery to the engine as engine fuel control systems have become more precise to meet federal emission regulations. This problem has necessitated the existing fuel pulse damper to be packaged nearer to the source of the noise (pressure pulses); i.e., nearer to the fuel rail on the engine. A widely used in-line pulse damper includes two barb-type fittings which allow it to be spliced into the fuel line.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved fuel pressure pulse damper including a quick connect fitting for connection to the fuel supply rail and constructed in a manner to improve damper durability in service.